


Elementals

by kiwigrimes



Category: Original Characters/Story
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Origonal Characters/Story, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwigrimes/pseuds/kiwigrimes
Summary: A kingdom is under the thumb of an evil tyrant, and these four teenage siblings separated at birth must come together to fight the tyrant and take back their kingdom.They must use their powers to defeat him, but they need to learn how to use their powers first!{Trigger warnings will be put at the top of certain chapters if it involves triggering content}This book involves lots of violence and swearing lol. You can also find this book on Wattpad, user: rockinwithriggs14





	Elementals

Anna could hear the birds chirping, her eyes slowly flickering open. She left her curtains open so the sun was shining right in her room. Her window was open too. She got up and closed the window, but not before she starred at that bird just sitting on that tree branch, it was starring back. 

Anna’s door quickly opened, it was Jennifer. 

“Anna! Time to get-“ she paused, seeing how Anna was already awake. “Oh, you’re up. Good.” The tall woman shivered. “It’s so cold in here, how are you now freezing?” 

Anna shrugged lazily. Jennifer let out a little sigh before leaving and closing the door. 

Jennifer is Anna’s foster mom. She’s a nice lady, and also tall. She has long black hair that’s always put up into a bun. She’s in her thirties, and loves being a foster mom to all these different children. 

Anna’s just glad that her last foster house is a nice one. She’s turning 18 in a week, and that means that she’s too old to be in the foster system. But being in that system for 18 years, she’s been in a lot of bad houses. 

Most people just agree to be a foster parent because the government gives them money. A lot of times the child’s well being is on the bottom of their priority list. 

Anna lazily got dressed, letting her flowing ginger hair out it’s braid. A lot of people Anna has encountered think that it’s weird that this Asian child is a red head. Anna’s never really cared for other opinions though, she’s never really cared for a lot of things. 

She was taller and more masculine than most girls, lots of people think she’s a butch lesbian. But really she’s a butch bisexual. Her wardrobe consisted of mostly black clothes, or just anything from hot topic or Spencer’s. There isn’t much though, being bounced around in the system makes you travel light. 

She went downstairs, got her food, then walked to school, like any normal day for her. When she got to school, she let out a long sigh before stepping into the elk hole. The whole school was filled with idiots in her opinion, no one who could think for themselves. 

Walking down the halls, she would always get vape blown in her face, or someone would call out that stupid “halloween is over!” joke to her. 

Most days at school she just drowned out the world by listening to her music. Her iPod is the only thing she can’t live without, it’s how she copes. 

The whole day seemed slow, like nothing was really happening. She fell asleep in her first period class, doodled all of second period, and tried to avoid everyone during lunch. Their superior came and her energy was slowly going away. The tall Asian girl threw herself into her seat without a care, just wanting this day to end. 

The class started like any other. The teacher called attendance and talked about how the class was going to go. Or at least that’s what Anna thought the teacher was talking about. She had her headphones on. 

Foot steps could be heard outside the classroom. Someone was running down the halls. A boy then rushed in the classroom, wearing these weird clothes that made him look like he was from the rennesanse. Anna took her headphones off, a confused look spread across the young girl’s face. 

The boy looked to be Asain, he had black hair put in a high pony tail. He had a strap around him, carrying what seemed to be a sword in it’s holder. His eyes were a bright blue, very noticeable from even the back of the room. Some qualities about his face, made him look like he could be related to Anna somehow. 

Out of breathe, the Asian boy began to speak in some English accent. “Is Anna here?” Everyone’s heads turned to the back of the room, where Anna was sitting. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“Excuse me young man who are you? And what makes you think you can interrupt my class?” The teacher asked with anger. 

“O-Oh, um. I’m uh-“ the boy paused to think, “I’m apart of Anna’s home, and I need to talk to her. Right now.” There was a silence. Anna put her headphones away and slowly got up from her desk. The boy was frantically waiting for her to walk up to him. 

She then followed him into the hallway, and closed the classroom door. 

“Apart of my home? You mean the orphanage? Because I’ve never seen yo-“ the boy quickly cut her off. 

“Look, there’s little to no time to explain. Yes, that was a lie, but I need you to come with me!” He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her down the hallway. Anna broke free from his grasp angrily. 

“Tell me who the hell you are first!” Her voice rose in anger and confusion. The boy sighed. 

“I’m Jake. I’m your brother.” Those words struck right into Anna’s heart, her eyes widened. She’s had some pranks pulled on her before by some of the other dumbasses in her school, but never have they tried to lie and say that they’re her family.

Anna’s family has always been her weak spot. She never met her parents, or any of her family members, and she always held a grudge for none of them trying to reach out to her. She gave up on the fact that her family could be out there. 

She clenched her jaw and her fists, “I don’t have any siblings.” She said as she started to walk away. 

“No Anna please!” The boy pleaded. “You have to believe me I’m telling the truth!” Jake tried to follow her back to the classroom, but she stopped and turned around. 

“If you were my brother where have you been for the past 18 years of my life?” Jake’s face was now a mixture of sadness and guilt. 

“It’s not that easy Anna. I’ve been trying my best to find you and the others-“ 

“Others? What do you mean by others?” Jake sighed at the asain girl. 

“I don’t have much time to explain but,” he took a breath, “you and I are two of four children that have powers. You have the element power of fire and we need to go back to our kingdom and save it from Trougon.” 

Anna stood there dumbfounded. Her lips slightly parted. “The fuck does that all mean? Powers? I don’t have powers! You’re crazy!” Anna started walking back to the classroom, Jake not far behind her. 

“Anna please you have to-“ his sentence was cut short by the building rumbling. 

Is there an earthquake? Anna thought to herself. Confusion was spread across her face, panic was spread across Jake’s. 

“They’re here.” Jake said softly. Anna’s head quickly turned to him. 

“Who’s here?!” The ceiling then came crashing down in front of them. Men came flying down from the whole in the ceiling. They all wore these red and black army wear, with a weird symbol on it that looked like a T with a circle around it. They all wore helmats and had swords. 

They came down into fighting positions, surrounding the two teenagers. Jake took a fighting stance while Anna just stood there in a panic. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Anna yelled in confusion. Jake’s face turned serious, and he pulled out his sword from back. Only, it wasn’t a sword, just the handle of one. 

Water quickly ran down from his arms, to his hands, to the handle of what he was holding. Ice quickly forming the blade of the sword. Anna’s eyes widened, unable to process what she had just witnessed. 

The boy looked about ready to fight. His head turnded towards Anna, his voice in a more serious tone. “Use your power, and follow my lead!” He then sped off and started clashing swords with the soliders. 

The other soliders started charging after Anna. What power? What the hell is happening?! She thought to herself. 

As the soliders got closer, she was too afraid to move. She flung her arms in front of her face for protection, when something hot starting forming in her hands. Fire blast out from the palm of her hands, scolding the soliders in front of her. 

She slowly brought her hands down from her face, and starred at them. Jake watched with a smile on his face, but his victory smile was interrupted by a solider’s sword clashing his. 

All Anna could think was, what the fuck did I just do? More soliders came rushing towards her, and out do panic she started holding out her hands in front of her, blasting more fire at the soliders. 

When the fire stopped blasting, she saw Jake zooming across the hallway, creating ice beneath his feet as he runs like frozone from the incredibles. 

When soliders got close to him he blasted them with water from his hands. Water then came springing out from the ice on his sword and attacking whoever was in sight. 

Holy shit. 

There was an opening, Anna ran for Jake just as he finished fighting this one solider. “What the hell do we do?!” Jake took this little glass-like cube from his pockets and threw it into the air. A big shiny portal opened up in front of them.

The boy grabbed Anna’s hand, “Time to jump!”

“What?! I’m not jumping!” Just then more soliders came running to them, screaming at them from behind. 

“Come on!” The young boy was gripping tightly on the red head’s arm, desperation all over his face. She gave in, and they both jumped into the portal. 

The light from the portal was almost blinding, Anna’s eyes squinting as she went through. They both fell out the other end, literally falling. Both of the young teenagers out of breath. 

“What, the fuck, what that!” Anna exclaimed in between breaths. Jake let out a sigh of relief one he learned of his surroundings. 

He turned back to Anna. “We’re sage now, but not for long. We have to find our other sister.” 

“Other sister?” Anna’s confusion was visibly noticeable. 

“I told you this, you and I are apart of a set of quadrouplets. We each have a power. You have fire, and I have water.” There was silence. “Surely you must believe me now?” Anna’s eyes darted from Jake to their surroundings. Her mind was boggled. She then looked at her hands. This was no dream. Fire literally shot out of her hands. 

“If what you’re saying is true,” Anna started, “what happened to our parents?” Jake’s expression went blank. His heart dropped to his feet, he doesn’t know how to tell her. 

He swollowed, “I’ll explain everything once we find our sister, Iris.” Anna knew that look he was giving her. That look of ‘sorry kiddo, I have some bad news’. She’s seen it many times before. 

Jake quickly averted the situation by starting to walk in some other direction. “I believe Iris lives this way, follow me.” 

Anna blindly followed. They seemed to be in some forest, none that she’d recognize. “Where are we?” Anna finally asked. 

“I believe what people call here the kingdom of Canada.” 

“You mean country?” Anna’s eyebrow furrowed. 

“Country? I forgot, your dimension is weird.” That’s when it hit her. 

“Woah, dimension? You’re saying you’re from another dimension?” 

“Yes. In my dimension, we don’t have ‘countries’, we have kingdoms.”

“How are we singling if we’re from different dimensions?” Anna’s voice went from panic to just weirded out.

“I told you I’ll explain everythi-“ he stopped in his tracks. His lips parted and his eyes widened. Anna stopped behind him, yet again, confused. 

“What?” Anna looked in front of him, there was an opening where the forest ends. She walked up beside him and saw this little cottage. There were bodies of what seemed to be more of those soliders just laying around the house. The windows were broken, and there was vines and roots and flowers covering a storm cellar. 

Jake started rubbing towards the scene, Anna not far behind him. They traded carefully around the bodies, not sure if all of them were just knocked out or dead. 

When Jake went to open the door to the house, it was already cracked open a bit. They both walked inside to find a bloddier crime scene. 

Vases and pictures were broken and glass shattered all over the floor. There was a broken coffee table and sword slashes on the couch. And on floor, blood. Where Anna grew up, she’s gotten familiar with these kinds of scenes. 

A body lay on floor, lifeless. The blood was obviously his. He didn’t look like a soldier, but just some guy. Anna looked around, there was a picture of that guy crookedly hanging on the wall, the glass of the picture frame was cracked. Poor guy, she thought. 

Jake and Anna investigated the, not saying a word. Anna finally broke the silence with a question. “So, what power does Iris have?” 

“Earth.” He said quickly, too focused in looking around the house. When they walked passed a window, Anna noticed something outside.

“You think she might’ve done that?” Anna pointed to the storm cellar, still covered in vines and roots and flowers. 

They then made their way to the cellar, standing over it. “Stand back.” Jake said as he sipped out his ice sword thing again. He slashed at the vines but they didn’t break. He tried again and yet The wouldn’t break. He then decided to call out. “Iris, please if you’re in there we don’t want to hurt you. We’re here to help.” 

After a short pause, the vines started to move away from the doors, and the roots let go of the door handles. The storm cellar doors slowly opened to reveal a teenage girl with blonde curly hair in a bob cut. She had some scratches on her cheeks, arms and legs. She looked up with big green eyes, fear filled them. 

Jake offered his hand to let her out. Shaking, she accepted his hand and he pulled her out of the cellar. 

Her kneees wobbled a bit, and just like Anna confusion and fear was noticeable. 

Her eyes darted from Jake to Anna. Then back to Jake as he started to speak. “Hi, Iris. I’m Jake and this is Anna, we’re your siblings. Now, I know this may see strange, but I assure you I will explain everything once we find our other brother.” Jake gave a heart warming smile, but they could tell Iris’s mind was somewhere else. 

She gasped and her eyes shot fully open. Under her breath, she mumbled a name. “Blake.”

The curly haired teenager started running for the house. Jake ran after her, Anna slowly following behind them. She knew where this was going. 

Iris burst through the door and into the living room. When Iris spotted the body on the floor, tears formed in her eyes. Beside the dead man she fell to her knees, tears now streaming down her cheeks. 

Anna and Jake stood there, worried looks on their faces. 

“What happened?” Iris said sniffling. Her voice soft and obviously vulnerable. The other two teenagers looked at eachother. Anna motioned Jake to explain it to her. “Well?” Iris called out. 

“Bad people are after us. They will stop at nothing to find us. From the looks of it he out of a fight to protect you.” Silence fell upon the room, the only thing you could hear was Iris’s soft crying. 

Anna walked over and put a hand on Iris’s shoulder. “You two were close?” 

“He raised me,” Iris answered back, “he was like a father to me.” 

Anna looked back at Jake, then back at Iris. “Look,” she started, “I know that you’re going through a lot. But we don’t have much time. We have to go. Those soldiers will be back any second, and we need to find our brother before this same thing happens to him, wherever he is.” Anna couldn’t believe those words actually came from her mouth. She still didn’t believe everything herself. But she knew if that they needed to go. 

Iris liked back at Anna and Jake, eyes red and puffy from crying. With the help of Anna she stood up, wiping her tears and her nose. 

“Before we leave, I need to do something.” Iris then walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. She started writng something, but Anna and Jake didn’t see what. 

When she finished, she placed the note on the table. She then grabbed a blanket from the couch and put it over the body, still whimpering. 

“Let’s go.” 

Another portal jump later, they were on a beach. “Where are we now?” Anna asked while getting up from her second time of falling in a dogpile. 

“I believe it’s called, Cuba?” 

Iris’s face lit up. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to go to Cuba!” 

“We’re not staying long. We need to find Liam.” 

Anna pointed over to the ocean lining. “Is that him?” There was a person laying on the beach, listening to music, and obviously getting a nice tan. 

They all walked over to the person, who appeared to be a teenage boy. His hair was a dark brown, and the top of it was a blonde. His hair was sort of an undercut. His skin was a little darker than theirs, probably from laying in the sun. The boy was also wearing sunglasses. 

When Jake blocked his sun, the boy pulled down his sunglasses, one eye open and one eyebrow furrowed. “Sorry,” Jake started, “are you Liam?” 

Liam sat up, took off his sunglasses, and started speaking in Spanish, but none of them understood. “¿Si? ¿Quienes son ustedes? He hecho algo-“

“Hey dude do you know English?” Anna quickly cut him off. Liam rolled his eyes and stood up. 

“Yes, now who are you?”

Jake stepped forward. “We’re your siblings. We really need to go so I am explain everything to everyone. But, long story short, there is an army after us and they will kill whoever you live with if we don’t leave now.” Liam stood there, wide eyed and confused. 

“Why should I go with you I don’t even know you?”

“Look dude, we all have powers including you and we REALLY need to go.” Anna just wanted to get away from those soliders, she did not want to fight them again. 

“And how do you know they’ll kill my family.” 

“Uh, we’re your family.” Jake exclaimed. 

“No,” Liam started, “you guys are a bunch of strangers. The people in that house are my family. Sure, I was adopted, but they’re still my family.”

“Liam, please.” Iris stepped forward. “If that family gets in their way they will kill them. You have to come with us.” 

Liam looked to be in deep thought. But before he could finish another portal opened up behind them, and the soliders can running through. 

“How did they find us?!” Anna’s hands started flaming up. 

“Woah!” Liam stepped back from Anna, “Your hands are on fire!” 

“Yeah, that’s my power! And you have air! Now we need to go!” 

With no hesitation, Jake took another glass-like cube from his pocket and opened up a portal. “Liam!” Jake yelled, “we must go!” 

Liam looked from the soliders getting closer, then back at the people trying to convince him to jump in a weird portal, then back at his house. He gave his siblings a certain look. “I’m sorry.” Liam then started running to his house. 

“Iris! Go after Liam! Anna and I will take care of these guys! Go!” Jake wipped out his ice sword yet again, and Iris started following Liam. 

“Why do I have to fight them again?!” 

“Because you’re the only one that’s used your power against the soldiers so far!” Jake started running towards the soldiers, while Anna just stood there, starring at her flaming hands. 

All of a sudden, a soldier came running up behind her. He grabbed her and she started kicking and screaming and resisting the best she could. When she finally broke free she blasted the soldier with her fire. She ran to Jake who has already taken out almost half of the army. 

When Iris got inside the house, she saw Liam dialling 911 on the phone. “No you can’t!” As Iris reached out to Liam, a vine shot from her hands and grabbed the phone. Surprised, she yanked the phone to her and ended the all. 

“What the hell!?” Liam yelled scared out of his boots. 

“You can’t call the police! We can’t get them involved!” 

“Why not?! Random people showed up to my house threatening to kill my family if I don’t come with them!” 

“We werenr gonna kill them those men were! Anna and Jake are fighting them off right now!” Iris pointed to the window, where you could see the two teenagers using their powers against the soldiers. 

Liam looked to the window then back at Iris. He let out a long sigh. “I am so lucky I’m home alone this weekend!” Liam then started running outside, Iris close behind. 

When they got outside, Anna and Jake broke from the fight and ran towards them. “We must go to the portal, now!” Jake demanded. 

“It’s closing!” Anna yelled as she pointed to the portal. They all started running towards the portal, trying to avoid the soldiers running to them. They all then jumped in the portal, and the portal closed. 

After a few seconds, they all fell out the other end in a dogpile. 

“I hate that.” Anna exclaimed as she stood up, brushing herself off. 

They all stood up taking in their surroundings. They’re were in some sort of forest, but it was different. It seemed so enchanted. 

“Where are we?” Liam asked as he fixed his hair. 

“The fairy forest of Anastasia.” Jake said with excitement. “AKA, where I grew up.”

Iris started poking the plants at their feet. “Why is it called the fairy forest?” 

“Well,” Jake’s voice went from excitement to disappointment. “This is where the fairies lived. But, they’re all gone now.” 

Anna’s head shot up. “What happened to them?” 

“Well that ties in with what I’m about to explain to you. By now you’re all aware that we have powers and that there’s an evil man who wants us.” The three teenagers nodded their heads. “That evil man wants our powers. He’s a power obsessed loonatic who has taken the throne from our parents.” 

Anna tilted her head. “What happened to them, our parents?” Jake gave her a sad look. 

“He killed them. That man killed them.” Those words struck Anna’s heart like and arrow on a bullseye. Iris and Liam gave eachother each the same look of distress. 

“His name is Trougon,” Jake started. “He was friends with our parents, who were the rulers of this kingdom Anastasia. But his obsession for power became too much to handle, and he didn’t think that our father’s way of running the kingdom was the best way. You see, Trougon was from your dimension, he was a scientist who stumbled upon our dimension when an experiment of his went awry. After he killed our parents and took the throne, he created a machine that sucks the magic out of a person.” Jake’s voice went more serious. “In certain people, there’s an extra organ in the body that produces the magic that they use. If that power is taken from them, they die.” The three other teens gasped in surprise. 

“Why would he build that?” Iris asked innocently. 

“Because he wanted all the power in the world. And he was successful. That machine was able to take everyone’s power and put it in him.”

“How though? He doesn’t have that magical organ does he?” Anna was leaning up against a tree. Arms crossed. 

“I don’t know. That machine had done something to him. But anyway, that’s why the fairies are gone. He took their powers, all of them. And he did the same thing to the magic all over my world. Anastasia is the biggest kingdom in the world, almost the capital of our Earth. When Trougon took over our kingdom, he took over our world. I wish I could’ve found you all sooner, but it took s’more time than I thought. Plus the extra training and hiding-“ 

“How did Trougon know where we were though?” Liam asked, interrupting Jake.

“I don’t know. But when he announced that he found your locations, I had to speed up my actions. Luckily I was able to find you all.”

Liam stepped forward, now standing beside Iris. “How did we get separated?” 

Jake sighed. “Our parents sent us off in air balloons when the castle was being attacked, to keep Trougon from taking our power. They were able to open up portals to throw us into a different dimension, so Trougon wouldn’t find us. My balloon didn’t make it, so I grew up here.”

Anna came forward as well. “Why does Trougon want our powers though? I mean he went through a lot of trouble just to find us.” 

“We have the most powerful magic in the whole world: the four elemental powers. Only those of the royal family of Anastasia can bear it. Our mother actually had the power. When she gave birth to us, the power was split into the four of us, as we are quadruplets.”

Liam looked at his hands. “So why didn’t Trougon just go after our mom then?” 

“He tried, but something happened and e wasn’t able to take it. I don’t know what though.” Jake started rubbing his wrists. “Anyways, that’s basically it. Now Trougon is planning to take over your dimensionas well, and we need to stop him.” 

They all tilted their heads, “How?” 

“Training!” Jake yelled excitedly. “Trust me siblings,” he started, “these are only our beginnings.”


End file.
